


New Beginnings

by gc4465



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter is 17, Horcrux Hunting, It is Legal, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus Black is 18, Regulus time traveled to the future, Sirius is dead tho, Time Travel, Voldemort is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gc4465/pseuds/gc4465
Summary: Regulus Black and Harry Potter reunite at the end of the battle of Hogwarts.Short little One-Shot I made while reading this ship.Regulus Black is 18Harry Potter is 17
Relationships: Regulus Black/Harry Potter
Kudos: 130





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Regulus Black time travelled to 1997 at Grimmauld and joined Harry and crew for Horcrux Hunting, but then they were separated before Malfoy Manor and now they are reunited with Voldemort's defeat. :)

As Harry caught Voldemort’s wand, and the Dark Lord was at last defeated, a cheer went up around the hall, and everyone began crowding around Harry. The Boy-who-Lived, was now the Boy-who-conquered the Dark Lord.

Harry felt hands touch him, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville, George, Percy, Bill, Fleur and many others coming up to him thanking him.

But Harry didn’t want their attention, he only craved the attention of one man, who he could see was smirking from the sidelines.

When an accidental time ritual brought 18-year-old Regulus Black from the date of his death in 1979 to August 1997, it took a while for Regulus and Harry to warm up to each other.

In fact, the two despised each other at first. Regulus was an uptight Slytherin, and Harry, well Harry was Harry, a self-righteous Gryffindor with no regards for his personal safety. After attempting to break into the ministry and getting the locket, Regulus had joined Harry, Ron and Hermione on their Horcrux adventure.

Of course, nobody knew that Regulus was alive, only Harry, Ron and Hermione. With Regulus’ betrayal to Voldemort, the last thing that any of them needed was Regulus to have a price on his head.

But Harry hadn’t seen Regulus for weeks now. Not since the fatal Malfoy Manor incident, which had caused Regulus to be separated from the rest of the group. Harry had sent Regulus a Patronus to meet them at Hogwarts once the final battle had begun, but even Harry was surprised that Regulus had shown up.

By all means, Harry knew that he felt attraction for man, but he had no idea if Regulus felt the same. But that was all going to change now.

“Excuse me,” he spoke and pushed past everyone. Many people stepped aside for their Savior, but many more also clapped him on the back, and there were many “Thank you Harry!” going around.

Harry turned back and glanced at Hermione and Ron. Ron gave him a thumbs up while Hermione gave him a pointed glance that said, _well? What are you waiting for? An invitation? Go talk to him. Tell him how you feel._ Which all led to Harry pushing past many people to the corner where Regulus was hiding.

“Hey.” Harry spoke once he reached him.

“Hey yourself.”

The two were silent for a moment.

“Is he dead?”

“No, I just blasted him to sleep, yes of course he is dead.” Harry told him sarcastically.

Regulus cracked a grin. “Just had to make sure. You never know with purebloods, or half-bloods apparently.”

Harry couldn’t help himself. He laughed. “What are you going to do now?”

“You mean what are we going to now?”

“Oh, it’s we now?”

“If you’ll have me.”

“Always.” Harry grabbed Regulus’s wrist and pulled him in close to him. Their breaths intermingled and their foreheads touching. “Is this okay?” Harry whispered.

Regulus nodded and leaned in, closing the small gap between them and kissed Harry.

His lips were soft, and Harry was in heaven, could keep kissing Regulus for hours until a loud _Whoop_ startled them apart. “Yeah go get it Potter!”

Harry turned bright red and the whole hall exploded into more cheers, everyone excited that their Savior had someone.

“That was Dean.” Harry muttered to Regulus who in turn buried his head into Harry’s shoulder.

Regulus let out a breathy laugh. “We should go and face the masses, love.”

“Love?” Harry asked, head spinning. Of course, he loved Regulus, but Harry couldn’t fathom Regulus loving him back.

Regulus rolled his eyes, making Harry grin. There was the Slytherin he knew and loved. “I love you, you twat.” Regulus told him. “For once I’m really glad that Sirius isn’t here, because then he would kill me.”

“After killing me.” Harry agreed. “I love you too for what it’s worth.”

“It’s worth a lot.” Regulus told him and smiled slightly. “Now come on, I want to be reintroduced to my dear cousins.”

Harry snorted, and Regulus took his hand, intertwining their fingers, before letting himself be dragged into the crowd.

_fin._


End file.
